Seeing Is Believing
by demeter18
Summary: Peyton is embarrassed at the airport-short one shot challenge.


**A/N:** One-shot Challenge with S-deadline Sunday midnight her time. Write 500 words about an embarrassing airport scene involving Peyton. We've had all week to do this. But I was busy updating my other stories-it's now 2am on Sunday and I'm gonna be at a party all day so will have no time to write this-hence I'm doing it now. Here goes.

**Seeing is Believing**

'Miss, I think you dropped something'. Peyton turned around and clasped the outstretched scarf that she failed to notice had gone flying off of her in her haste to get to check in.

'Thank you, yes that is mine'. Peyton thanked the stranger and continued on walking at a brisk pace to the check in counter. She was flying to New York to present her companies latest products-if she missed this flight-she might as well kiss goodbye to that promotion she had been working towards for the last six months.

'Ok ma'am it looks like your all checked in-have a great flight!' The customer services woman had a bright smile on her face that Peyton felt the urge to slap right off. She had woken up late, had a cold shower because Luke had been in there for an hour and didn't think she might actually want hot water. She had not had time for coffee or anything that remotely made her feel like a human. She was mad. She was severely caffeine depraved and in desperate need of a pick me up.

Peyton threw back three espressos and an energy bar, her flight was short thankfully and she was soon walking through JFK on her way to baggage claim.

'Ma'am, sorry to bother you but have you got the time?'

'Uh yeah it's 10am'.

'Thanks'. 'You're welcome-good bye'. Peyton shrugged her shoulders and continued walking, she hadn't noticed the woman slip something in her bag, but airport security had, it looked suspicious so they decided to follow her.

Peyton go to the baggage claim and waited for the metal conveyor thingo to deliver her cargo of precious goods. The wait seemed interminable-she gazed in frustration and bit her bottom lip in exasperation. This was taking forever.

Finally her bag arrived and Peyton heaved it onto her trolley just as she was getting ready to leave the area the two security guards approached her and asked if she would come with them.

'What's this about?

'We just need you to come with us-we would prefer it if you came quickly and quietly-but it is entirely up to you'. Peyton groaned in renewed frustration and slammed her hand down on her bag-which just so happened to pop open and spill its contents all over the floor. To say she was mortified would be putting it mildly. Scattered all around her were, dildos, whips, furry handcuffs, glow in the dark vibrators, and condoms-masses upon masses of them.

Peyton turned bright red and immediately blurted out, 'That's not mine!'

'Ma'am you really need to come with us'. The security guards just stood in the middle of all the sex paraphernalia and looked at a very flushed and embarrassed young woman.

'Ok, what I mean is that these are not my personal possessions. My company is pitching for a sex aid company these are the latest products they have developed. I'm just trying them out for the client and doing a presentation this afternoon for the account.' The two men just stood there staring in disbelief.

'I'm not literally trying them out on myself and the presentation itself will not involve me doing anything like that. Look you know what forget it, I'm making this worse'. People had crowded round Peyton and were openly laughing and taking video footage of her appalling run of luck. She honest to God felt like crying. It was all too much, everyone was smiling at her discomfort and she felt herself getting more and more mortified with every passing second.

'Ma'am if you'll just gather your items together we can move this to the security office and discuss the matter of you being some sort of go between'.

'Wait, what? I have no idea what you're talking about'. Peyton gathered up all the spilled items and put them back in her case as she racked her brains trying to figure out what they were referring to when they said she was a go between.

Peyton was released twenty minutes later from the office to a chorus of people clapping and cheering her. She half waved and scurried quickly out of the airport. She piled her bags into a waiting taxi and once the car had left the curb she let out a breath she almost didn't know she had been holding in. It was a relief to finally be out of that office and away from all the smirks, laughs and innuendos that had been tossed her way as she stood amidst the sex toys that would have made a prostitute envious.


End file.
